


The Face He Wants To See

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [21]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Eventual Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Erik wants to see this face happy, and if dancing is necessary for that, so be it.





	The Face He Wants To See

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Dancing

"Aren't you going?"

"No." He said dryly.

"Why?"

"I'm not interested."

  
_You are invited to the Westchester County Annual Charity Event_  
_The event will include a reception, dancing, and speeches by the guests of honor._

  
He looked at the invitation and found nothing out of the ordinary. Yet, Charles insisted on not going and became moody every time the issue came up. As a matter of principle, Erik preferred to leave it at that, as he had no particular regard for Charles' prestigious events. It usually went the same way: a short, pre-made speech, get dressed in a tailor-made suit (i.e., as usual), an attempt to convince Erik to be his plus one, then heading off to the car and return home at an unreasonable hour. In the morning, he would tell him about a humans-mutants relationship discussion he had and about the quality alcohol that was there and what he did during the hours he was waiting for it to evaporate from his body. He just could not understand what was different about this specific case for Charles, even if he personally did not care about another expensive event.

  
"Not interested? You like that kind of stuff." Erik said. "They want you to go, speak, listen to others speak, dance, and donate money. You do it all the time."

"I don't know if you're trying to upset me," Charles said angrily. "But I couldn't dance even if I wanted to. And I don't want to."

  
However, Erik did care about the fact that instead of seeing Charles' contented face, he looked gloomy.

Charles had to go.

As a famous mutant and valued contributor to mutants causes, his absence would have attracted attention. It took several phone calls and conversations with state politicians, but they eventually convinced him, though he was embittered about it. Charles refrained talking about it, and he felt like he was doing silence treatment for himself. In his mind, he had many excuses for his resentment. Who expects donors to dance? And with whom he could dance? After all, he always comes alone. Even if he came with someone, you cannot dance with a cumbersome piece of metal that is a wheelchair. Dancing, what a nonsensical idea. A perpetual reminder of his inability to move freely.

  
"Would you like to dance?"

Charles blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm asking you if you would like to dance."

Erik was dressed in a gray suit, black shirt, and black tie. Charles glanced inside his mind; the suggestion did not seem to be a joke or a mockery. If he were a little less surprised to see Erik in the middle of the splendid hall, he would have thought that his optional dance partner looked great.

"You know I can't," Charles said, closing his lips in a thin line. "You can't dance when you're confined to a metal pile."

The wheelchair rose and began to hover in the air. The metal manipulator made it rise until Charles looked at him at eye level.

"I love metal."

Erik held out his arms in front of him politely and offered Charles to hold them, as if they were a couple dancing the waltz. Charles' expression was confused for a moment, but then he held out his arms as well. Their right hands held together, Erik put his left hand on Charles' back while Charles put his left hand on Erik's shoulder.

"And I love you, too."

As the slow, calm music began to play on the dance floor, Erik started to make his steps. He turned elegantly around the room, sometimes making the wheelchair circle. The dance was quite simple, and Charles seemed to understand the movements and flow with them easily. They looked at each other's faces, throughout the entire dance Charles' expression was unreadable. When the music was over, Erik was about to put the chair back on the floor.

"Erik, wait." He held the end of his sleeve.

Charles moved his hands to the cheek of the beloved man in front of him and leaned forward to kiss him. After the soft kiss was over, the green eyes and the blue eyes looked at each other.

Charles' face was flushed and smiling. The face Erik wanted to see.


End file.
